


Obrigado, Tio Bobby

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Dean Winchester, Gen, Mute Dean Winchester, Other, Weechesters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E ele então entrou na vida dos Winchesters... De um jeito inesquecível e inestimável.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obrigado, Tio Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> PUBLICADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NO LJ NO DIA 25/01/2012
> 
> NOTA 1: Essa fanfic foi escrita para comemorar o 33º aniversário de Dean Winchester. Eu imaginei uma coisa e saiu outra. Mas enfim saiu, algo. É meio que um presente também para emptyspaces11 , por sempre me incentivar tanto e confiar no que escrevo.
> 
> NOTA 2: A fic era para ser totalmente centrada no Dean e num acontecimento de sua vida. Mas eu acho que acabei divagando demais. Mas enfim, está feita.
> 
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém.
> 
> NOTA 4: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.

“O que eu vou fazer com eles nesse Natal?”, John olhava seus filhos dormindo na cama que eles começaram a dividir desde a morte de Mary. Dean e Sam dividiam a cama de solteiro que John tinha instalado no fundo da oficina, depois que a casa deles tinha sido destruída no incêndio. Dean, na verdade se recusava a dormir em qualquer outro lugar que não seja ao lado de Sam. John não tinha energia para quebrar esse ciclo.

Até porque seu primogênito ainda era uma incógnita pra ele, desde o dia que Mary morreu. John não sabia o que Dean presenciara, não sabia como seu filho estava lidando com a perda da mãe, não sabia o que Dean estava sentindo. E John não sabia simplesmente porque Dean parara de falar. Simplesmente não disse uma única palavra desde aquele dia fatídico. John não ouvia a voz do seu filho desde que Mary morrera no incêndio.

Dean que sempre fora tão inquieto, tão ativo, tão falante, tão animado, excitado a respeito de tudo, curioso aos extremos, e extremamente afetuoso com todos, era agora uma sombra da criança de pouco mais de um mês atrás. Ele se tornou quieto, pensativo, reservado, hostil e silencioso, tão silencioso que chegava a doer. O silêncio de Dean era algo dolorosamente palpável, porque mesmo sem palavras, sem nem um único som, Dean dizia claramente o quanto a morte de Mary o afetou.

John nunca se sentira tão impotente. Nunca se sentira tão incapaz. Ele não conseguira salvar Mary, não conseguira salvar seu único e eterno amor, e agora estava sendo incapaz de cuidar e proteger os frutos daquele amor. John sabia que ele deveria dar mais atenção, mais carinho, mais dedicação a eles, mas John não conseguia. Não conseguia olhar para Sam e não ver a mancha de sangue pingando na sua mão e o fogo consumindo Mary. John não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Dean e ver a dor e o medo, a saudade e as perguntas que seu filho mais velho fazia, mesmo sem verbalizá-las. Aqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos com os de Mary, olhos que pareciam ler profundamente sua alma e que mostrava claramente o que lhe ia na própria alma.

E mesmo com todas essas características, Dean se tornou um mistério para John. Um mistério quase tão doloroso quanto a causa da morte da sua esposa. John sabia o que ele viu, o que presenciou, ele só não sabia se Dean tinha visto o mesmo. Ele não sabia se Dean tinha visto o que havia acontecido à mãe. E isso estava consumindo John com culpa, medo, insegurança. Esse silêncio doloroso de Dean o estava machucando quase tanto a perda de Mary. Porque o seu filho tinha apenas quatro anos, e nenhuma criança deveria enfrentar esse tipo de coisa.

John tentou falar com Dean diversas vezes, conversou com ele, questionou, brincou, ralhou e chegou até mesmo a gritar com o menino. Mas a única coisa que Dean fazia era olhá-los nos olhos, apertar os lábios, e sacudir a cabeça. Algumas vezes seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, mas ele nunca as deixara cair. Ao menos não quando estava acordado. Dean só chorava quando dormia. Quando estava dormindo se ouvia soluços e gemidos e as lágrimas escapavam através dos seus olhos fechados. Eram esses momentos que John ouvia a sombra da voz de Dean. Apenas nesses momentos. E nem eram palavras, eram apenas gemidos, soluços e gritos.

Da primeira vez que John ouviu esses gritos, ele acordou assustado, e pensou que Dean voltaria a falar, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando John chegou à cama onde Dean e Sam dormia, seu filho mais velho apenas segurava Sam nos braços e chorava copiosamente, como se estivesse em transe. Demorou alguns bons minutos para John fazer Dean sair desse transe e o olhar nos olhos, a criança parando de chorar quase que instantaneamente. Dean piscou, abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, olhou pra Sam em seus braços e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo os ombros e entregando para John um Sam milagrosamente silencioso, parecendo apenas confuso.

E aqui estava John, a dois dias do Natal sem saber o que fazer com seus filhos, num dia em que todos estavam celebrando com suas famílias. John estava sozinho, estava desamparado, confuso, cheio de raiva e totalmente perdido com que ele estava descobrindo sobre o que matou Mary. Uma vidente chamada Missouri Moseley, estava descortinando um novo mundo para ele. Um mundo em que não havia espaço para festividades. Dean e Sam não estariam abrindo os presentes que Mary cuidadosamente começou a separar para eles, não estariam colocando biscoitos na lareira para que Papai Noel viesse e os comesse e então deixasse seus presentes. John não tinha nada para celebrar, nada para comemorar e muito menos estava no clima para festas de final de ano. Não com tudo que estava descobrindo sobre a estranha morte de Mary.

O único sentimento que mantinha John seguindo em frente era a obsessão em proteger seus filhos e vingar a morte de Mary. Mas esse silêncio de Dean o estava preocupando além da conta, o estava fazendo pensar em mudar de ares e ver se com isso Dean conseguisse ao menos sair daquela concha misteriosa e solitária onde ele se escondera. Ele não podia deixar as coisas continuarem assim. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. John decidiu seguir viagem com seus filhos, decidiu procurar um experiente caçador de criaturas sobrenaturais, chamado Bobby Singer, que segundo Missouri Moseley iria ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa que ele precisasse descobrir sobre a criatura que John procurava. Além de tudo Bobby tinha um lugar onde John poderia passar um tempo com as crianças e então ele pode sair daquele quarto sujo e minúsculo onde ele estava mantendo Dean e Sam.

John pegou o Impala, a única coisa que sobrou intacta do incêndio e dirigiu rumo à Dakota do Sul, onde morava esse tal de Bobby Singer. John confiava em Missouri e ela tinha dito que Bobby seria de grande ajuda e já o estava esperando. Dean relutou em seguir viagem, mesmo que ele não disse um único som, John podia claramente dizer que seu filho estava angustiado e não queria ir. A prova disso foi o fato que John levou quase duas horas para achá-lo escondido no meio das engrenagens da oficina mecânica, e a resistência de Dean em entrar no carro, sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa e tentando chutar John em todo lugar que ele pudesse alcançar. Mas John agarrou Dean e o colocou dentro do carro, ao lado do assento de bebê de Sam. Dean imediatamente se encolheu próximo a Sam e fechou os olhos, segurando a mão do seu irmão mais novo e se fechando novamente no seu mundo. John se sentiu um pai de merda, mas ele não poderia ficar parado pra sempre em um único lugar se ele estava determinado a vingar a morte de sua esposa.

Depois de horas de viagem, John resolveu parar, dar algo para os meninos comerem e esticar as pernas. Faltavam menos de duas horas de viagem, e ele não queria chegar na casa do tal Bobby Singer com duas crianças irritadas e famintas. Dean só desceu do carro depois que John retirou Sam de dentro, e mesmo assim o menino seguiu o pai para dentro do restaurante com a cara emburrada, de poucos amigos. Tudo que John perguntava a ele, Dean respondia apenas sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Aquilo já estava irritando o homem mais velho, mas então John se lembrou que Dean era apenas uma criança e que tinha passado por um monte coisas que certamente nenhuma criança da idade dele atravessou. John respirou fundo e disse:

\- Ok, Dean, então vamos ao banheiro. Vamos dar uma lavada em vocês. Sam precisa de uma limpeza e você certamente precisa lavar seu rosto e fazer xixi.

Dean o seguiu para o banheiro sem fazer uma cena dessa vez, John afagou os cabelos do seu filho e Dean olhou pra ele em resposta e deu um pequeno sorriso. “É um começo”, pensou o homem mais velho.

A casa de Bobby Singer não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de um lugar claro, limpo e hospitaleiro. O homem morava nos fundos de um ferro velho, tinha lata velha espalhada por todo canto, a casa precisava urgente de uma pintura, o jardim era inexistente, e um cachorro estava de prontidão na varanda rosnando, e não permitindo John se aproximar. Sam estava dormindo e Dean se agarrava a perna de John e encarava o cachorro com olhos assustados.

De repente a porta da casa se abriu abruptamente e uma voz grave, rouca de sono e provavelmente de álcool também, falou de um jeito mal humorado:

\- Fique quieto Hunter! – o cachorro ficou em silêncio e o homem saiu para a varanda e disse em direção a John – Você deve ser John Winchester. Entre logo, senão essas crianças vão congelar. E eu não estou a fim de cuidar de criança doente – e com isso se virou e entrou na casa.

John soltou Dean de suas pernas e o pegou pela mão, o levando para dentro da casa. O interior não era muito claro, tinha livros espalhados por todos os cantos, algumas garrafas de cervejas em cima de uma mesa velha e gasta, a pia da cozinha estava cheia de pratos sujos, o os sofás eram puídos e o chão coberto por uma camada de poeira. Definitivamente a casa de um homem que morava sozinho.

\- Eu não tive tempo de dar uma ajeitada aqui em baixo, mas fique tranqüilo que o quarto dos meninos está limpo e arrumado – Bobby disse olhando em direção a Dean, que estranhamente não estava mais assustado e sim fascinado por toda aquela desordem – e eu acho que é melhor você levá-los lá para cima, os ajeite por lá e depois nós conversaremos – novamente o homem olhou direto pra Dean e perguntou – Como você se chama, garoto?

Dean virou a cabeça bruscamente e olhou em direção a Bobby com seus enormes olhos verdes. Em seguida o garoto voltou seu olhar para John e se encolheu junto do pai.

\- Dean. O nome dele é Dean – John disse abraçando seu filho, ajeitando Sam e olhando de volta pra Bobby.

\- Ok, Dean. Você está com fome? – Bobby falou novamente com o garoto e dessa vez sua voz estava menos rude.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça em negação e ficou olhando intensamente para Bobby, como se avaliando se aquele homem ali na sua frente merecesse sua atenção. O garoto não desviou o olhar nenhuma vez, permanecendo quieto ao lado de John.

\- Tudo bem então. Já que você não quer comer alguma coisa, que tal eu te mostrar seu quarto? – Bobby foi se levantando e dizendo pro garoto – Acho que você, seu pai e seu irmão devem estar cansados. Vamos subir? – Bobby continuou conversando com o garoto como se o fato dele não ter dito uma única palavra fosse perfeitamente normal.

Dean olhou para John confuso, e o homem mais velho sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, se preparando para levantar e seguir Bobby rumo ao quarto. Dean pulou do sofá e seguiu Bobby para as escadas, surpreendendo John com a rapidez com que seu filho mais velho parecia ter aceitado a abordagem de Bobby. Dean não se abria assim tão rápido desde a morte de Mary.

Depois de acomodar os meninos na cama, e se certificar que ambos dormiam, John desceu as escadas e foi se encontrar com Bobby. O caçador estava sentado numa escrivaninha, lendo um livro antigo e bebendo uma cerveja. Assim que John chegou no último degrau, Bobby levantou a cabeça e disse:

\- Tem cerveja gelada na geladeira, fique a vontade para pegar uma se quiser – voltou a ler e esperou que John se servisse de uma bebida e voltasse pra se sentar com ele.

\- Obrigado Bobby – John disse se sentando numa velha poltrona e bebendo um gole da cerveja – Eu acho que posso te chamar de Bobby, certo? Missouri me disse que você não era um cara chegado a formalidades e bobagens desse tipo.

\- Claro que pode. Prefiro assim. Missouri me conhece bem – Bobby fechou o livro que lia e olhou direto pra John – O que você quer Winchester? Por que está aqui? Vamos direto ao ponto, Missouri me adiantou algumas coisas, então podemos pular a parte do que aconteceu a sua esposa. O que eu quero mesmo saber é, qual seu objetivo e por que me procurou?

\- Eu quero vingança. Eu quero achar quem matou Mary e matá-lo – John respondeu de forma firme e dura, sem um traço de emoção na voz – E eu espero que você possa me ajudar nisso. Me ajudar a me preparar.

\- Vingança? Certo. Isso é o que move a maioria dos caçadores. – Bobby se recostou na cadeira e olhou incisivamente para o homem a sua frente. Seria direto – E o que você vai fazer com aqueles dois lá em cima?

\- Como assim o que vou fazer? Eles são meus filhos! Eles vão estar comigo. Não vou abrir mão deles – John não entendia o que esse homem estava insinuando – Você está sugerindo o que?

\- Não estou sugerindo nada. Só estou perguntando o que você irá fazer com eles enquanto corre atrás dessa vingança – Bobby disse calmamente – Como você pensa caçar criaturas sobrenaturais com duas crianças, uma sendo um bebê inclusive.

\- Eu n-n-não sei. Mas eu vou caçar. E se for preciso eu arrasto eles pra onde eu for. Eles não vão sair da minha vista. Nem por um minuto. – John bebeu o resto da cerveja enquanto Bobby o fitava.

\- Certo. Não sou eu quem vai te dizer como deve agir com seus filhos. – Bobby voltou a dizer enquanto abria o livro e voltava para sua leitura – Mas eu só te aviso uma coisa. Essa não é uma vida fácil. Não para quem é sozinho, e muito menos para quem tem pessoas que dependem dele para seguir em frente. E pelo pouco que eu pude perceber, um dos seus filhos tem problemas de sobra para lidar. Você deveria levar isso em consideração.

\- Dean só está atravessando uma fase difícil. Ele é perfeitamente capaz de lidar com qualquer problema. Ele sabe que pode contar comigo, que tudo vai ficar bem. – John respondeu imediatamente sem nem ao menos pensar sobre o que dizia.

\- Se você acredita nisso. – Bobby disse sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a se enfiar no velho livro.  
\----------------------------------------  
O barulho de passos despertou Bobby e como num instinto ele agarrou a faca que estava sob o sofá, onde ele acabara adormecendo depois de John ter o deixado sozinho. Só depois de ver um par de olhos verdes, o encarando fixamente é que Bobby se deu conta que havia hóspedes na casa. Ele olhou para faca em sua mão, e para o garoto e disse com a voz sonolenta:

\- Primeira lição Dean: esteja sempre preparado – Bobby se levantou esticando o corpo tentando alongar os músculos enrijecidos e então sorriu, algo que não fazia muitas vezes – E bom dia pra você também garoto.

Dean o olhou de forma séria e em seguida sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Bobby inexplicavelmente sentiu uma onda de afeição por aquele menino que olhava para ele de forma tão intensa, tão avaliativa. Tão questionadora.

\- Eu acho que seu pai e seu irmão ainda dormem, né? – Diante do aceno de Dean, Bobby continuou – E eu espero que você tenha feito suas necessidades já, porque de jeito nenhum eu vou levar um garoto grande como você para fazer xixi – Dean sorriu abertamente dessa vez e acenou afirmativamente – Portanto vamos pra cozinha, ver se ter algo pra encher nossa pança.

Dean voltou a sorrir, novamente de forma aberta e contente e num ato impulsivo pegou a mão de Bobby e o seguiu para cozinha.

\- Pois bem, preciso que me mostre o que quer comer. Ou ao menos acene com a cabeça sim ou não, ok? – Dean concordou e Bobby continuou – Leite? Certo. Achocolatado? Não, ok. Ovos? Não, tá bom. Cereal? Ah, isso você quer né seu monstrinho? – Bobby foi separando as coisas no balcão e viu Dean apontando para algo dentro do armário onde ele pegava uma tigela – Panquecas? Você quer que eu faça panquecas? – Diante do aceno afirmativo do garoto Bobby arregalou os olhos – Você está me saindo um moleque muito exigente sabia?

Dean dessa vez gargalhou e Bobby pela primeira vez ouviu um som vindo daquela criança. A gargalhada do garoto novamente fez a onda de carinho invadir seu coração. “Estou ficando mole com a velhice”, pensou. E então ele pegou Dean no colo o ergueu e o colocou sentado no balcão próximo a ele enquanto preparava as panquecas. Bobby falou o tempo todo com Dean, perguntando e mostrando coisas. Dean respondia com olhares, caretas, acenos com a cabeça ou movimento dos ombros.

Foi esse clima de camaradagem que John encontrou ao entrar na cozinha com um Sam resmungando no colo. Ao som da voz de Sam, Dean se virou para o pai e sorriu. John sentiu um misto de alívio e ciúmes. Há tanto tempo não via Dean sorrir assim, tão espontaneamente. Isso o deixava mais aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo enciumado de que não fora ele quem provocara isso. Ele afastou esses sentimentos e se aproximou do seu filho mais velho com Sam visivelmente irritado nos seus braços.

\- Olha só quem está resmungando, campeão – John se inclinou deu um beijo nos cabelos de Dean e mostrou Sam com o rosto vermelho de raiva pro menino – Eu acho que Sammy sente falta do irmão, e claro está com aquele apetite de leão que ele sempre tem – John sorriu ao ver Dean esticar os braços pra ele, claramente pedindo pra descer do balcão.

John desceu Dean com um braço apenas e o menino correu pra sentar na cadeira da cozinha. Imediatamente ele esticou os braços, pedindo ao pai para segurar Sam. John entregou Sam para Dean e disse:

\- Ok, Sammy aí está seu big brother. Fique com ele até que eu arrume sua comida – John ajeitou Sam no colo de Dean e disse pro seu filho – Cuide dele, campeão. Volto num minuto – ele se virou e disse pra Bobby – Bom dia, Singer.

\- Bom dia Winchester – Bobby cumprimentou e se virou para colocar as panquecas prontas junto com o leite e o cereal em cima da mesa – Fiz café-da-manhã para todos nós. O cardápio foi escolha do Dean – Bobby sorriu pro garoto que estava sorrindo alegremente de volta pra ele.

Os dias foram passando. O Natal se foi, a entrada de um novo ano também e nenhum deles deu muita importância a isso. Datas eram apenas isso, datas. John não via mais nenhum motivo para comemorar nada. E a cada dia ele aprendia alguma coisa nova sobre esse novo mundo que se mostrava a frente dele. Bobby era um sujeito dedicado quando o assunto era pesquisar, quando o assunto era conhecer a fundo o seu inimigo. Bobby mostrou a John o valor da paciência, o valor da espera, o valor da pesquisa. Assim como Bobby tinha amigos que ensinavam a John a parte prática da coisa, como lutas, tiros, armadilhas e artimanhas de criaturas sobrenaturais, ele também tinha outros caçadores que estavam constantemente pedindo ajuda. O homem era bastante requisitado no mundo dos caçadores. Entretanto em nenhum momento ele perdera a paciência com as crianças, com a reviravolta que John e seus filhos provocaram na sua vida.

A medida que os dias passavam, John e Bobby se tornavam mais próximos, conversavam sobre vários assuntos, inclusive assuntos dolorosos para ambos. Num desses dias Bobby perguntou por que Dean não falava, se ele tinha algum problema de saúde. John explicou a Bobby que Dean simplesmente parara de falar depois que a mãe morreu, que antes disso, era um garoto que não fechava a boca um minuto sequer, que era uma criança como outra qualquer. Bobby ficou pensativo e tentou argumentar de novo com John, sobre sua decisão de permanecer nesta vida com duas crianças a tiracolo, uma delas com problemas visíveis pra lidar com esse tipo de situação. John foi taxativo em seguir adiante, e isso foi se tornando um assunto delicado entre os dois homens.

Calleb, um dos caçadores amigos de Bobby veio pegar umas informações sobre um monstro numa cidade próxima. Quando ele conseguiu todas as informações que ele necessitava, ele estava pronto a partir. Foi nesse momento que John disse:

\- Eu estou indo com você Calleb. Eu quero praticar tudo que aprendi e quero ver como essa coisa funciona de verdade – John se levantou e pegou sua mochila com armas e algumas roupas e foi em direção a porta com Calleb.

\- Ei Winchester! O que é isso? – Bobby também se levantou e tentou impedir John – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Eu estou saindo para uma caçada. É isso que estou fazendo – John falou irritado por ver que Bobby atravessara na sua frente o impedindo de sair – Sai da minha frente Bobby.

\- Saindo? Assim, sem nenhum aviso? Sem mais nem menos? – Bobby cruzou os braços no peito e falou mais irritado ainda que John – Você por acaso não está esquecendo-se de algumas coisas? Ou melhor, de algumas pessoas?

\- Singer! Saia da minha frente ou então .... – John parou abruptamente ao se lembrar dos seus filhos. Uma onda de culpa o invadiu, mas imediatamente ele a afastou. Ele precisava se preparar – Olha Bobby, desculpe. Eu me esqueci desse detalhe, mas eu também sei que posso contar com você com isso, certo? Você pode cuidar deles pra mim. É algo rápido, no máximo depois de amanhã estarei de volta. Eu preciso me preparar para todo tipo de batalha Bobby. Como é que vou lutar contra o que matou Mary se eu não estiver preparado? Dean é um garoto responsável, você já viu isso. Ele vai cuidar de Sam, ele sabe que tem que fazer isso. E Sam é um bebê relativamente tranqüilo, não dá tanto trabalho, basta mantê-los alimentados e aquecidos. Eu vou te pagar quando eu voltar e...

\- Pare com isso John! Não é disso que estou falando! – Bobby continuava falando irritado e de forma revoltada – Eu não preciso e nem quero seu dinheiro. E muito menos será um sacrifício para mim, cuidar deles. Eu não me importo. O grande lance aqui é: eles são seus filhos, eles vão sentir sua falta, você está saindo sem ao menos conversar com eles. Com Dean. Você sabe o quanto o garoto já sofreu, o que ele tem passado! Você mais que ninguém deveria estar aqui com ele John! Amanhã ele completa 5 anos! É o aniversário dele, John!

\- Não me venha dizer como eu devo criar meus filhos Bobby – John falou com uma raiva contida – Eu sei o que é melhor para eles. Eu sei! E daí se é aniversário dele? Na nossa família isso se tornou uma bobagem, essas coisas de datas não significam mais nada. Dean é um garoto forte, ele vai entender e lidar com isso muito bem!

\- Ele é uma criança John! Uma criança! Ele precisa do pai dele, ele precisa saber que está seguro, que é amado!

\- Ele precisa é aprender que na vida existem coisas mais importantes que um simples aniversário de merda! – e com isso John saiu porta afora, sem nem olhar para trás. Ele nem sequer viu que um garotinho, com grandes olhos verdes estava de pé atrás dele.

Assim que Bobby viu Dean lá parado, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face, e o menino tentando limpá-las, ele correu pra ele e o pegou no colo, abraçando-o apertado.

\- Não chore garotão, não chore – Bobby apertou Dean um pouco mais e viu o menino se enrijecer, resistindo ao abraço – Seu pai não estava falando sério. Ele só estava nervoso. Ele tem passado por muitas coisas ultimamente. Isso não é culpa sua, Dean. Não é culpa sua. – e depois dessas palavras Bobby sentiu o menino ir relaxando lentamente, e ir se agarrando a ele e afundando a cabeça no pescoço do homem mais velho – Isso garoto, eu estou aqui. Bobby sempre estará aqui para você, campeão. Nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca.

No restante da tarde as coisas permaneceram estáveis. Dean permaneceu mais silencioso que de costume. Não quis comer nada durante o dia todo, e só se levantava do sofá para checar Sam ou para pegar algo pro irmão. Bobby tentou de todas as maneiras animar o garoto, tentou levá-lo para passear de carro, o chamou para ajudá-lo com um motor velho de um carro uma vez que Dean adorava fazer isso com Bobby , ficando empoleirado em cima dos carros, o chamou para dar uma volta com Hunter. Nada parecia animar o garoto. Dean só saia da apatia em prol de algo pra Sam. Com muita dificuldade, Bobby conseguiu fazer com que o garoto comesse algumas colheres de sopa durante o jantar. Mesmo assim porque Bobby teve “ajuda” de Sam com isso. Sam comia e apontava para Dean como se estivesse dizendo ao irmão para comer também. Logo depois do jantar Bobby os levou pra cama, e permaneceu com eles até que eles dormiram, e Dean finalmente foi vencido pelas emoções do dia.

O dia amanheceu nevando. Bobby olhou para fora e pensou que logo iria parar, e quem sabe mais tarde ele iria com os meninos pra fora, brincar um pouco na neve. Hoje afinal de contas era o aniversário de Dean e o garoto merecia ter um dia especial, mesmo que o pai dele fosse um burro completo. Bobby não iria deixar a data passar despercebida. Na verdade tinha algumas coisas em mente já. E alguns presentes também. Sorriu ao pensar neles. Ele se levantou, passou pelo quarto dos meninos e viu que Sam já estava acordado, estranhamente em silêncio e apenas olhando seu irmão dormir. Bobby se aproximou da cama onde eles dormiam, e cuidadosamente pegou Sam no colo, falando baixo para não acordar Dean.

\- Ei rapazinho. Madrugou hoje? Está dando de presente ao seu irmão, alguns minutos a mais de sono. É isso? – Bobby deixou o quarto silenciosamente ainda falando baixinho com o pequeno Sammy que tentava puxar a barba do caçador – Sim, vamos trocar as suas fraldas, te alimentar e então acordar o aniversariante. O que me diz? – Sam sorriu em resposta e agarrou o boné de Bobby tentando tirá-lo o que fez Bobby sorrir – Eu acho que isso quer dizer okay.

Bobby alimentou Sam, preparou o café-da-manhã para Dean com tudo que o menino gostava: panquecas, calda de chocolate, torta de maçã, cereal, leite, colocou numa bandeija e disse sério para Sam:

\- Okay você vai ter que me ajudar nisso, rapazinho. Promete ficar quieto, enquanto carrego você e essa pequena bandeja pro nosso aniversariante? – Sam fitou Bobby de volta e sorriu mostrando as covinhas adoráveis e seus dentinhos – Isso quer dizer sim Sam? Então vamos lá.

Com a perícia de um equilibrista, Bobby pegou Sam com um braço e com a outra a bandeja. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente e entrou no quarto de Dean que ainda dormia. Bobby abaixou Sam no colchão e esperou que o menino engatinhasse até Dean. Sam subiu em cima do irmão e começou a puxar o cabelo de Dean.

Dean se revirou e tentou se esconder embaixo das cobertas, mas Sam continuou escalando o seu irmão. Dean se mexeu mais um pouco, mas com a insistência de Sam, o menino se descobriu e encarou severamente o irmão, fazendo bico. Bobby achou que Dean iria falar algo com Sam, mas então o bebê sorriu e apontou para Bobby que estava parado segurando a bandeja.

\- Bom dia Dean!! – Bobby sorriu e se aproximou enquanto Dean coçava seus olhos e se sentava na cama - Feliz aniversario, campeão!

Dean olhou para Bobby, depois para bandeja com tanta comida gostosa e voltou seu olhar pra Bobby novamente, enrugando a testa e franzindo os lábios.

\- Sim, essa comida toda é pra você. Hoje você pode comer tudo que quiser. Tudo que gosta. – Bobby sorriu vendo os olhos verdes de Dean ficarem mais brilhantes – Hoje é o seu dia! E ele está apenas começando, carinha!

Sam soltou um grito o que fez Dean dar um leve sorriso, e então o garotinho loiro começou a comer, e a cada pedaço de coisa que comia, oferecia ao irmão. Sam por vezes pegava e comia, por vezes apenas ficava analisando o que era e atirava longe. Dean comeu quase tudo, o que deixou Bobby imensamente satisfeito, uma vez que no dia anterior o garoto praticamente não comera nada. Quando Dean terminou de comer, e estava se levantando para levar o resto para cozinha, Bobby o parou e disse:

\- Nada disso. Eu levo tudo pra cozinha depois. Deixa tudo aí. – Dean o olhou franzindo a testa e inclinou a pequena cabeça de lado – Você se levante, calce as meias e vá pra sala. Tem uma coisa para você em cima da mesinha, perto da TV. É seu presente de aniversário.

Dean arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Começou a balançar a cabeça, e uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos seus olhos. Bobby logo disse:

\- Vá logo garoto! Eu acho que você vai gostar! – Bobby pegou Sam de cima da cama e fingiu estar bravo - Se você não levantar a bunda da cama, eu vou jogar tudo no lixo.

E com isso, Dean se levantou rapidamente, calçou rapidamente as meias e saiu correndo do quarto descendo as escadas. Quando Bobby chegou à sala, o menino estava parado de pé, imóvel, olhando para os dois embrulhos de presente em cima da mesa. Dean apenas encarava os presentes, sem fazer um único movimento. Bobby se aproximou e disse tranquilamente:

\- Vamos lá. Pegue. São todos seus. – Dean voltou a olhar para Bobby e seus olhos expressavam um monte de emoções. Emoções que um menino que estava fazendo cinco anos não deveria expressar – Eu acho que o pequeno Sammy aqui quer abrir todos. Você vai deixá-lo?

Negando veemente com a cabeça, Dean se aproximou dos presentes e esticou o braço devagar. Pegou o menor deles e ficou segurando por um tempo. E então num gesto rápido, rasgou o embrulho e puxou o que tinha lá dentro. Era um uniforme completo de beisebol: calças, camisa, camiseta, boné, luva, taco, tênis. Tudo lá. Tudo para Dean. O menino pegou cada item, cada peça e olhou demoradamente. Depois voltou seus olhos brilhantes pra Bobby.

\- Sim, é seu. Pra quando o inverno for embora, você jogar lá no quintal. Ou então, quem sabe se você se comportar, eu te levo no parque da cidade. – Bobby falou sorrindo enquanto Dean ainda olhava para seu uniforme – Agora, vamos lá, abra o outro. Acho que é legal também.

Sam se remexeu no colo de Bobby e então o caçador colocou o garotinho no tapete, e ele se aproximou do irmão mais velho, tentando pegar as coisas que Dean estava mexendo. Dean deixou Sam brincar com a luva, colocou o boné na cabeça e pegou o embrulho maior. Apressadamente o garotinho rasgou o papel. E o presente se revelou um conjunto completo de carros. Era uma caixa onde tinha vários modelos de carros desde os clássicos até os modernos. Dean ficou olhando a caixa por uns minutos e então voltou a olhar pra Bobby. O garotinho estava sorrindo, sorrindo abertamente e acenando com a cabeça.

\- Eu pensei que você precisaria treinar com carros, para que possa um dia lidar com eles. Eu sei o quanto você gosta deles, então eu quero que você se divirta brincando com esses aí – Bobby viu Dean se levantar e abrir a caixa com admiração, sorrindo o tempo todo – Tem um bocado de carros menores aí dentro. Você pode brincar com todos eles. São seus.

Dean continuou mexendo na caixa, ignorando completamente o que Bobby dizia, apenas concentrado em retirar e admirar cada carro que saia daquela caixa. Quando Sam tentou pegar um deles, Dean tirou delicadamente da mão do menininho e sacudiu a cabeça em negação, dando a Sam outra coisa para se distrair. E assim eles passaram um bocado de tempo, na verdade a manhã passou voando. Bobby ensinando a Dean o nome de cada carro da caixa, falando sobre como eles funcionavam, o que fazia. Dean escutava tudo atentamente, enquanto Sam decidiu que aquela coisa não era mais divertida e foi buscar outras maneiras de se divertir.

Num determinado momento Bobby disse a eles:

\- Está na hora do almoço. Vamos almoçar, meninos? – Dean prontamente se levantou e pegou Sam – Eu percebo que alguém está com fome, hein? – Diante do aceno de cabeça de Dean, eles foram para cozinha. Bobby já tinha pronto uma lasanha com bifes, um prato que Dean adorava.

Depois que eles almoçaram, Sam começou a ficar ranzinza e Bobby o colocou pra dormir. O caçador passou o tempo todo que Sam dormia com Dean, falando mais sobre carros e brincando com o menino. Hoje ele tinha reservado o dia para Dean, para aquele menino que num piscar de olhos tinha ganhado o coração dele. Dean não fez nenhum esforço para isso, ele apenas chegou e se instalou lá. E Bobby estava mais que contente com isso. E na verdade estava disposto a fazer um aniversário inesquecível para aquele menino, mesmo que o pai dele fosse um asno teimoso.

Quando Sam acordou, Bobby disse que era hora deles irem um pouco para fora, brincarem na neve. Ele agasalhou os meninos, e os levou pra fora. Os ajudou a fazer bonecos de neve e travou uma pequena guerra de bolas de neve com Dean enquanto Sam batia palmas de seu assento improvisado, num velho banco de carro que estava jogado no quintal. Quando Bobby percebeu que estava ficando muito frio, ele levou os meninos para dentro de casa, preparou um banho quente e deixou que eles se divertissem um pouco na banheira. Toda sombra de tristeza tinha sumido dos olhos de Dean, e aquilo era o que importava para Bobby.

Após o banho, Bobby disse a Dean que eles iriam sair para jantar. Seria um jantar de aniversário. E seria Chuck E. Cheese’s o que fez o sorriso de Dean se alargar e o menino começou a pular animadamente. Bobby sorriu e tentou acalmá-lo, mas foi quase impossível. Sam parecia perceber a excitação do irmão, e com isso se tornou tão animado quanto Dean. Eles chegaram ao lugar e já tinha bastante gente por lá. Bobby os acomodou numa mesa e disse:

\- Ok aniversariante, você tem todo tempo livre do mundo para brincar no que quiser. Quando estiver com fome, basta voltar aqui que a gente faz o pedido ok? – Bobby esperou Dean concordar de volta e continuou – Eu vou ficar com Sammy, não se preocupe. E também vou estar por perto de você, não precisa ter medo. Pra onde você olhar, vai me achar. Tudo bem, campeão?

Dean concordou novamente e sorriu amplamente. Ele se aproximou, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sam e acenou um tchau pra Bobby correndo para os diferentes brinquedos do restaurante. Ele brincou por quase duas horas, e então Bobby percebeu que o menino estava cansado e provavelmente com muita fome. Bobby fez o pedido da comida, pizza de presunto e mussarela, a preferida de Dean e uma sopa pra Sam. Quando eles estavam terminando de comer, a equipe do restaurante enfeitados com perucas e apitos se aproximaram da mesa deles, com um pequeno bolo de chocolate e começaram a cantar:

\- Parabéns pra você, parabéns pra você , nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida – E todos começaram a bater palmas, inclusive Sam, animadamente.

Dean ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas então quando o mascote do restaurante o cumprimentou, ele sorriu novamente e soprou a vela de cima do bolo. A equipe do local, se dispersou rapidamente e então Bobby começou a cortar o bolo de Dean, perguntando alegremente:

\- Pronto. Aí está. Pode comer o seu pedaço de bolo, aniversariante – Bobby ofereceu a Dean e estava cortando um pedaço de bolo pra Sam quando ele viu Dean da cadeira e ir em direção a ele com o prato do bolo – O que é Dean? Não quer comer? Está cheio? Tudo bem, você come depois, ou até mesmo amanhã.

Mas Dean apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação e estendeu o prato com o bolo para Bobby. Bobby o encarou de volta, sem entender o que o menino queria. E então inesperadamente.

\- Obrigado, tio Bobby – Dean disse suavemente com uma voz rouca, que há muito tempo não era usada – Mamãe dizia que o primeiro pedaço de bolo sempre vai para alguém especial.

Bobby olhou espantado para Dean. Olhou maravilhado para aquele garotinho. Um menino que atravessara por tanta coisa e ainda iria atravessar muitas. Um menino de apenas cinco anos, que vivenciara coisas que muitos adultos não conseguiriam suportar. E ali estava ele, depois de meses sem falar com ninguém, depois de meses fechado numa concha, estendendo um pedaço de bolo industrializado num prato de plástico com o olhar mais esperançoso do mundo. E falando. Aquilo era algo que Bobby não ousaria recusar jamais.

\- De nada campeão. Sua mãe era uma mulher inteligente e ensinou muito bem a você.

Dean sorriu amplamente, e em seguida voltou ao seu lugar, se sentou e começou a contar a Bobby o que ele mais gostou sobre a caixa de carros. Bobby engoliu as lágrimas e deixou que Dean falasse tudo que ele queria falar. O som daquela voz infantil era melhor que música aos seus ouvidos.

The End ............................

Nota da autora: Bem eu queria homenagear a relação entre Dean e Bobby. Mostrar o quanto o velho caçador sempre foi importante na vida dos meninos. O que ele tem feito ao longo dos anos pelos meninos, desde que eles eram crianças inocentes que foram jogados nessa vida louca.


End file.
